Unexpectedly
by Samie-Kat
Summary: When Harry has a nightmare he shares a bed with his godfather and his godfathers 'best friend', and it has unexpected consequences.
1. Chapter 1

The characters are not mine.  
>***********************<p>

"Sirius!" Remus whined as Sirius waved his wand vanishing their clothing as they laid in bed together. "You know we can't do this now, you know Harry has nightmares. What if he needs us?" The werewolf asked stifling a moan as Sirius ran his thumb over Remus's tip. As if on cue there was a knock before Harry showed up in their door frame. Sirius waved his wand quickly redressing them when Harry knocked. "What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked sitting up to watch Harry.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry said looking at the floor fidgeting with his hands.

"Nightmare?" Sirius asked propping himself up on his elbows. Harry nodded and Remus saw the fear flicker though his eyes.

"Come here." Remus said motioning for Harry to join them on the bed, and he did. With his back towards Sirius and using Remus's chest as a pillow Harry fell asleep, without nightmares this time.

In the early morning hours Remus slightly woke Harry by whispering in his ear. "You need to get up, Harry. I have to pee." Remus chuckled as Harry mumbled something before letting Remus up off the bed. Harry was startled as an arm wrapped around his waist.

"'Morning Remus." Harry laughed as he realized it was his godfather. Who then drew Harry into him and rested his hand on the boy's upper thigh.

"Sirius." Harry said slightly panicked as Sirius's hand moved up and down his thigh.

"Shh, Remus." said Sirius as his hand moved to Harry's zipper and unzipped it.

Realizing that Sirius though he was Remus and what he was trying to do Harry attempted to get out of his godfathers hold. "Sirius! Wake up!"

"Stop squirming, Remus." Sirius said as he slid his hand into Harry's pants and grasped him. Harry went limp, he obviously couldn't fight Sirius off, even if he was mostly asleep. Harry felt Sirius being ripped away from him, and looked up to see a very angry Remus had thrown Sirius off the bed and onto the floor.

"Remus it's not his fault. He thought I was you." Harry said curling up trying to get the feeling of being violated to go away.

"He should've stopped when you started to fighting, even if he did think it was me!" Remus said glaring at the now very awake Sirius.

Sirius looked up at Remus lividly. "What the hell was that for, Remus!?" He almost yelled.

"What was that for? You just molested your godson, Sirius!" Remus said motioning to a vulnerable looking Harry.

"What!" he said looking at Harry. "I thought it was... Oh my god... I'm so sorry Harry!" He said wide eyed realizing that he indeed had just molested hid godson. He scrambled up and walked over to Harry who backed up and feel off the bed onto the floor.

Remus put a hand roughly on Sirius's chest and pushed him away before he walked around the bed to help Harry up. "I'm going to make sure Harry's okay, then I'm going to deal with you... And get your damned hormones in check." Remus growled the last part leading Harry out the door and down the stairs.

**************************  
>Hey guys! as of right not this story is a one shot, but if you guys would like me to turn it into more I would love to do so! :) Leave a review of your thoughts or drop me a PM. Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"You okay, Harry?" Remus asked handing Harry a cup of hot chocolate after they made it down stairs and had gotten Harry to stop shaking enough that Remus was sure he wouldn't have a seizure from shaking so much when he left to go make the hot chocolate.

"I'm fine." Harry said looking into his cup with unfocused and unseeing eyes, obviously thinking.

"Harry, I'm sorry that just happened to you." Remus said uncertainly looking at Harry as he sat down next to him on the couch expecting him to flinch, which he didn't. When Harry only hummed a reply he looked at him worry clearly in his eyes. "Harry, that should not have happened. Sirius should have stopped..." Remus said to Harry "_It seems he has a problem doing that_…" Remus mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Harry asked looking up at Remus quickly, hearing what the werewolf had mumbled to himself. Remus looked Harry in the eye and saw fear flash though his eyes, the same look he had after his nightmare, Remus noted to ask Harry about that later.

"Doesn't matter…" Remus said quickly shaking his head in dismissal. "Are you sure you're okay, Harry? You want to talk about it?" Remus asked quietly as Harry drank his hot chocolate.

Harry looked up at him, and then lowered his cup and giving a slight maddening laugh before saying "Talk about what, Remus? There isn't anything to say. It was an accident, nothing more and nothing less."

Remus looked at Harry with a shocked expression; he certainly wasn't expecting that response. "Harry, it wasn't an accident." He said as Harry finished his hot chocolate and placed his cup on the table.

"Remus…? Of course it was, unless… that's happened before?" Harry said with a slight waver in his voice, and Remus could see the wheels turning In Harry's head.

"Harry, if you're implying that Sirius has ever pushed me to do something I didn't want to, your wrong." Remus said quickly, almost too quickly in Harry's mind. Remus only received a low hum in response, clearly stating Harry didn't appear to believe him. "You should get up to bed Harry; it's only three in the morning." Remus said getting up off the couch and offering a hand to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said deep in his thoughts. He accepted Remus's hand and the older man waved his wand vanishing Harry's cup before leading Harry up the stairs to his room and making sure he fell asleep before leaving him to face a more than likely upset Sirius. 'Oh joy' Remus said making his way down the hall toward his and Sirius's room.

**_Thanks for reading this guys! :) If you have any suggestions leave a review or PM me. Let me know what you think :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Remus." Sirius said as Remus tried to walk out on their conversation. "It was an accident!" Sirius yelled at Remus causing him to stop in his spot.

"It was an accident?" Remus growled turning around quickly to face Sirius. "Just because it was Harry? Would it have been an accident if it truly had been me?" Remus said dangerously low with fury in his eyes.

"What are you going on about Remus!" Sirius said walking to stand right in front of Remus. Sirius saw an animalistic look cross Remus's face and briefly wondered how close the full moon was.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Remus yelled back at him turning around to leave again.

Sirius grabbed Remus's forearm and roughly turned him around and pulled him close. "Remus." Sirius growled tightening his grip as Remus tried to pull away.

Remus yelped as Sirius's fingers dug into his flesh. Remus looked down at where Sirius's hand was and saw the bruises forming already. He looked Sirius straight in the eye and growled the animalistic features staying on Remus's face as he violently ripped his arm out of Sirius's reach, more than likely making the bruising worse, and walking out the door.

It was seven in the morning when Remus stormed out of his and Sirius's room. Harry had just walked out of his room having heard them yelling. Sirius's silencing wards really were shit Harry thought. He couldn't make out the words, but could probably guess what they we're fighting about. Harry caught a gimps of purple on Remus's arm and saw the animalisticness if Remus's facials and decided to follow him out of concern.

Remus had walked into the bathroom down the hall, and had pulled his sleeve up on his left arm to fully see the hand print Sirius had left which was already turning a deep purple. "Shit." Remus muttered to himself placing his hands on the counter dropping his head and letting out a choked sob.

Had Remus looked up into the mirror he would have seen Harry leaning on the door frame watching him for a couple of minutes before he walked in and wrapped his arms around waist startling the older man. "Remus did he do that to you?" Harry asked letting go of Remus and motioning to the bruise when the werewolf turned around and leaned on the counter.

"Harry," Remus said shaking his head "You shouldn't spy on people." He said placing his hands on the counter behind him.

"First off, Severus does it and he is a very inspiring man." Harry said with a wink, leaning against the wall in front of Remus and crossing his arms over his chest. "Second, I wouldn't even be up right now if Sirius's silencing wards weren't bloody horrible." Harry said laughing slightly trying to push the thoughts of what the yelled conversation was about out of his head.

Remus raised an eyebrow at his outburst. "Language Harry." Remus scolded. "And Severus is an adult and has a reason to be spying." Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'and I don't?'.

"Did Sirius give you that bruise Remus?" Harry asked becoming serious again.

Remus looked Harry in the eye before sighing and pushing himself off of the counter and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder guiding him out of the bathroom. "Come on, let's go get breakfast." Remus said clearly ending Harry's questioning and their conversation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Thanks for reading guys! let me know what you think of it by leaving a review or dropping me a PM. :) till next time guys ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks guys for all of you who have left a review! I love seeing what you guys have to say! And in response to the one about this turning into a Sirius-bashing story. I hope it doesn't turn into one of those! I love Sirius too much; let me know if it gets to that stage, will ya?

The full moon was closer that Sirius had thought. Two nights after their fight, Padfoot was curled up next to Moony trying to calm him down enough so he didn't have to fight him tonight. It used to be easier handling Moony when Prongs was still alive, but he makes it work. Padfoot let out a smoothing whimper as Moony let out a painful howl at the moon. The worse of the night had passed but Moony could still get pretty violent if he got the chance. No doubt they'd both be covered in bruises in the morning.

*~*~Flashback*~*

Remus walked out the door and Sirius turned around and punched the wall. Sirius hated it when he hurt Remus like that, but being in Azkaban took away most of his self-control. He was pretty sure the only reason Remus even had the courage to confront him this time was because the full moon was coming soon. Sirius was surprised Remus hadn't went to Severus yet like he usually did when they had a row. Sirius tried to apologize to Remus during lunch the next day. He had just stared at Sirius until Harry came in and asked Remus to help him with his holiday homework. Remus avoided him for the rest of the day.

*~*End of Flashback*~*

Remus woke up in his and Sirius's room after the full moon. "I hate full moons!" Remus growled attempting to sit up.

"I know you do, Remus." Severus said walking into the room. Sirius had flooed him early that morning asking him if he would take care of Remus because the werewolf was mad at him.

"Oh, Hello, Severus. Where's Sirius?" Remus asked finally sitting up.

Severus pouted slightly as he walked over to the werewolf. "What? You're not happy to see me?"

"Severus, you know I'm always happy to see you." Remus said throwing the pillow that had been sitting in front of him.

Severus laughed lightly as he handed Remus a headache potion. "Glad to see you have your energy back."

"Oh shush." Remus said drinking the potion and felt the usual headache go away quickly.

"So Sirius mentioned that you were mad at him?" Severus asked sitting on the bed next to Remus. "Hmm?" he prompted when the werewolf just stared at the floor.

"Yeah. He um..." Remus trailed off not really wanting to tell the potions master about what Sirius had done to Harry.

"Remus." Severus said slowly "You can either tell me what happened or I can Legimis you." Severus said warningly, he knew if Sirius had picked up his old habits from their years in Hogwarts Remus would never tell him.

Remus sighed clearly fighting an eternal battle. He sighed again clearly giving into Severus's demand as he started speaking. "Sirius hurt Harry, and it just was the last straw." Remus said sighing multiple times in that vague sentence.

He's obviously hiding something Severus thought as he watched his friend. "What do you mean he hurt Harry, Remus?" He asked suspicion clear in his voice.

"Not like he use to hurt me back in Hogwarts, Sev." Remus growled in frustration laying back on the bed it his hands in his hair slightly pulling at his roots.

"Then how?" Severus quietly asked tuning slightly to look at the clearly falling apart werewolf.

"He..." Remus trailed off growling in frustration again. "He touched Harry." he spat out tuning over with his head in his hands.

Severus leaned over the bed and lifted the werewolf's head out of his hands making him look him in the eyes. "Do you mean he molested Him?" Severus asked quietly. Remus nodded against Severus's fingers that still grasped his head. "What happened?"

Remus sat up again and told Severus about how Harry had had a nightmare and then on to how he left to pee and came back to see a half asleep Sirius all over a struggling Harry. "I later came to find out he thought Harry was me." Remus finished explaining.

"Has this ever happened before, to either you or Harry?" Severus asked now hugging the Half crying werewolf to him.

Remus shook his head and whispered "Not to Harry."

Severus shifted the form in his arms to look at Remus properly. "Why didn't you come to me?" He asked him slightly angry he didn't know what had been going on.

"You know how violent he can get, and you know Azkaban messed him up. He's still a good person, He always has been "Remus said looking at the wall behind Severus.

"Rem, no on deserved what he's put you though, especially not you. You're sweet and caring." Severus said then looked down to see Remus had fallen asleep in his arms before adding. "You can do better, and I know someone who would gladly take you in and treat you right." And with that Severus pressed his lips to the sleeping werewolf's forehead before laying him down on the bed correctly and covering him. Severus walked out of the room and flooed home thinking about how Sirius didn't deserve someone as sweet and kind like Remus.

This is my longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading guys! And I'd like to give a shout out to Neon Boy Blue and SiriuslyLoopyDora for the help they've given me on this story! Thanks guys! :) Leave a review please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Sorry it's been awhile! I just finished my third quarter of my school year… Yikes… Anyways, here is a new chapter! Thanks for sticking with me!  
>**************<p>

"Remus?" Sirius asked as he walked into his and Remus's room. He walked over to the bed to see that Remus had fallen to sleep while Severus was there. "Guess he needs his sleep." Sirius said to himself. He turned quickly at the sound of Harry's voice from the door frame.

"Is Remus okay?" Harry asked softly and jumped slightly when Sirius turned.

"He'll be fine." Sirius said just as quietly staring at Harry waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he continued. "Harry, do you want to spend the day together? To get your mind off of how Remus is doing?" Sirius saw a flash of panic pass though Harry's eyes and cursed silently at himself, he hated to see his godson so scared of him.

"I have homework to work on." Harry said coldly and tuned and walked off to his room.

Sirius sighed loudly and walked to the couch that sat on the opposite side of the room. He dropped down onto the couch and let his head fall into his hands. Sirius didn't know how long he had sat there thinking. He only moved when he felt someone sit down on the opposite side of the couch."What are you thinking about?" He heard Remus ask quietly, almost like he was afraid to ask.

"Azkaband, how many times I've screwed up since I've been out." He replied quietly hoping Remus wouldn't hear but knowing he would due to his Werewolf senses.

"Azkaband did change you, it made you go border-line insanity, It's a mystery that you this sane." Remus said lightly yet seriously.

"Remus, I don't know how I got someone as nice as you on my side, but I know I don't deserve it. I've hurt you too many times, and now I've hurt Harry too." Sirius said looking Remus in the eyes.

"Sirius, we both know now you only did what you did at Hogwarts because you were under the Imperius curse." Remus said locking his gaze with Sirius as he said so.

"That's no excuse! I should have been able to throw it off! I didn't want to Remus, I'm so sorry, Remy." Sirius said starting to cry a little. Remus moved closer to Sirius and embraced him. Neither one of them realized a lurking Harry in the hallway listening to their conversation until it was too late. Remus looked up in time to see a flash of black hair rush down the stairs. Sirius felt Remus tense and grow something that sounded uncannily like he was cussing, which did not happen often. "Remus, what is it?"

"Harry, was eavesdropping again." Remus said jumping of the couch and running after Harry before he could get anywhere. When he got into the study, with Sirius on his heels, they saw the fireplace flaring with green fire, where Harry had just been. Remus growled in frustration.

"Where did he go?!" Sirius asked almost panicking.

"I don't know." Remus sighed in defeat and dropped to the floor where he stood.

*************  
>Sorry for the delay guys, I had a slight writer's block I hope you can't tell in this chapter… Where do you guys think Harry went? :) Please let me know what you thought about this chapter! Leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading guys!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A new chapter!  
>***<p>

Severus walked into his chambers to see a form huddled on the floor in front of the fire place. He walked closer to see that it was Harry. 'What is he doing here and not at Sirius's?' Severus thought walking quickly over to the boy and scooping the sleeping form in his arms and placing him on the couch in his sitting room. He hurried over to the closet in the hall and grabbed a blanket and hurried back over to Harry and draped it over him. He asked a house elf to bring him some tea and hot chocolate. He'd let Harry sleep until their drinks arrived. Severus's brain was trying to figure out what the teenager was doing back at Hogwarts in his chambers looking so broken on the floor.

The house elf brought the drinks a few minutes later. "Harry, wake up." Severus said softly shaking Harry's shoulder. Harry stirred and jumped, startled, when he saw Severus. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry looked up at him confused for a few seconds. "I'm not sure, I overheard Remus and Sirius talking, and…." He trailed of blushing, remembering the conversation and then what he did afterwards.

"Harry, What did you do?" Severus asked starting to get more worried than he had been when he had found Harry. "Do either of them know where you are?" He demanded after Harry didn't respond. Harry looked up at him though his bangs and shook his head no. "You need to go back to Sirius's." Severus said firmly and gripping Harry's shoulders trying to get the boy to understand.

"No! I don't want to go back." Harry said struggling against Severus.

"And why not?" Severus snapped impatiently, in truth he was starting to panic. "You are safest there and you know it, Harry!" He saw anger and fear on Harry's face. "What did you over hear, Harry?" Severus said calmer, figuring out whatever Harry had heard must have bothered him.

"The-they were talking about something Sirius did during Hogwarts." Harry said shaking slightly. "Remus said Sirius was under the Imperus curse. They never said exactly what happened but it's easy enough to figure our considering what's happened recently." He said becoming more confident in what he was saying and becoming very angry also.

"Harry, It's not what you think. It started out as a prank, when some slytherins found out that Remus was a werewolf during our seventh year." Severus said shuddering at the memory of finding a beaten Remus on the floor in the bathroom that day. "If you want to know more, Harry, I suggest you go back to Sirius's and ask Remus and Sirius." Severus said knowing that would more in likely get Harry to go back. Which did work, a couple minutes later he was following Harry though the Floo to talk to Remus and Sirius.

***  
>Thanks for reading. I know it's one of the shortest chapters I have up and that you really don't learn much in this one... Sorry guys, next chapter should be better (hopefully). Let me know what you guys thought. Leave a review or P.M. me.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for staying with this story! So it has been brought to my attention I never said how old Harry is. Well I've never really thought about it. So I've now have been thinking about it. This is set between Harry's 4th and 5th year, closer to when he turns 15 though.**  
>*****<p>

Harry stepped out of the fireplace to be wrapped in an embrace immediately. He heard the fireplace flare again and knew Severus had followed him. "Severus!" Remus exclaimed. "Where did you find Harry?" Remus asked letting go of Harry. Harry looked over his shoulder confused when he saw that Remus had let him go but there was still a pair of arms around him. He saw Sirius and he started to panic inside but willed it to not show. Sirius sensing this let go quickly not wanting to scare Harry anymore than he already had.

"He was curled up on the floor of my Chambers when I came back to them." Severus said worry evident in his voice.

"Why did he come to you Severus?" Sirius asked almost in shock.

"As you probably know, he heard you two talking, and assumed some things." Severus said looking from Remus to Harry then to Sirius.

"I guess we have some explaining to do." Remus muttered barely loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

"Which we would have done if you hadn't run off, Harry." Sirius said to Harry looking the boy in the eyes. Harry could see Sirius was angry with his reaction but he could also see the worry poorly hidden behind the anger. Harry still flinched a little though; Sirius had been very unpredictable as of late.

"Remus, do you want to tell him or let him see the memories?" Severus whispered to Remus so only Sirius could over hear if he was paying that much attention, which by the looks of it wasn't.

"Do you think it would be better to show him the memories? I mean he couldn't explode very well in a memory, could he? But it also could be more damaging, couldn't it? Him seeing what happened after what Sirius did to him." Remus whispered back to him, his words laced with worry and concern about the choice he needed to make and about Harry.

"That's for you to decide Remus. You telling him what happened, he might not understand what happened completely; but seeing the memories could make him more scared of Sirius or clear everything that has happened up." Severus said. Sirius jumped in on the conversation as he heard the last part of what Severus had said.

"I think we should show him the memories, all three of ours." Sirius said looking at Severus then let his gaze swing to Remus pointedly.

"Why mine?" Severus asked startled looking at Sirius like he had grown a not only a second but a third head.

"Well you did help with the Imperius curse did you not?" Sirius growled with anger flashing though his eyes.

"I didn't know what Malfoy had planned." Severus shot back.

"I'll go get the pensive." Remus said walking out of the room to retrieve it. This exchange did not go unnoticed my Harry, but he just stood there like he was frozen.

Remus came back with the pensive and the three adults placed the memories of what happened in the pensive. "Ready to see what happened, Harry?" Remus asked Harry quietly when they finished transferring their memories. Harry just shrugged and walked over to where the pensive was and waited for the others to join him. Harry was absolutely terrified of what he was about to witness, but he didn't let it show.

******  
><strong>Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Leave a review or P.M. me. :) thanks for all of the support guys. For some reason the last two chapters have been really hard for me to write, hopefully I got over what slump I was in.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Severus, we're going to play a prank a Gryffindor." Lucius said coldly with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"And why would I help?" Severus asked eyeing his year mate expectantly.

"Because it's one of the Marauders." Lucius said cunningly, knowing Severus had a dislike for more than half the group.

"What do you want?" Severus asked wearily.

"Help me put an Imperius curse on Sirius Black."

"Fine, but I don't want to know anything else that happens; I do not want to get caught up in your schemes." Severus said coldly.

"Good." Lucius said smiling slyly.

_'So Severus had something to do with all of this?' Harry thought as they watched the first memory in the pensive. The scene swirled changing to show Sirius standing in a dungeon corridor with Lucius._

"What do you want Lucius?" Sirius said with a snarl.

"I'm going to ruin your little werewolf's life, and I'm going to use you to do it." Lucius said pointing his wand at Sirius.

"And how are you going to do that?" Sirius asked laughing and pointing his wand at Lucius defensively.

"Like this." Lucius said "Imperio". Sirius then froze for a moment before turning and walking down the hallway in a daze.

_The images blurred again before clearing. This one seemed to be Remus's memory._

Remus was sitting on his bed in their dorm room reading a book. Sirius walked into the room and walked over to Remus. "What's wrong Sirius? You seem out of it." Remus asked nervously as he looked up from the bed into Sirius's unfocused eyes. Sirius didn't respond, he just moved closer to Remus until they were merely inches away. Sirius picked up Remus's book which had been lying on the bed and dropped it on the floor with a barely audible _thud_. "Sirius, what has gotten into you?" Remus tried again. Sirius Pushed Remus back onto the bed and climbed on top of him with his legs straddling Remus's waist. "Seriously, what is your problem?" Remus growled slightly, trying to struggle against Sirius's weight. Remus whimpered in fear and realization as Sirius moved and stuck his hand in Remus's pants. _ The image went blurry but it wasn't changing it looked as if the owner of this memory who happened to be Remus had tried to forget this part of the memory but failed to complete. When the image came back to clarity. _James was walking into their dorm to see Remus pinned under Sirius looking terrified, James came over in a hurry and hulled Sirius off of Remus.

_The image blurred to a different view point but was the same scene._

Sirius hit the next bed over as he was thrown off of Remus. He was knocked out of the fuzzy daze he was in when he landed. He looked up to see a very frightened looking Remus and a very angry looking James. "What the bloody hell was that." James yelled at him, he practically had steam coming out of his ears.

Sirius looked from Remus to James and back in confusion. "I have no clue. I only remember having a confrontation with Lucius and then this fuzzy felling of not knowing what I was doing and couldn't control my body." Sirius said trying to remember what had just happened.

Remus looked at him with disbelief written clearly on his face. "You have no clue what you, or your body, just did?" Remus whispered his voice shaking.

Sirius blinked up at Remus and answered "I have no clue, it's like the past half hour is a blank sheet."

Remus looked away as he whispered. "You just tried to rape me, Sirius. If it wasn't for James you probably would have."

"No, I wouldn't do that!" Sirius said standing up. "I wouldn't!"

"Well you did!" James shouted at him.

"No. No. No!" Sirius whispered looking at Remus seeing his clothes were all messed up, knowing that his clothes maybe tattered and old but he never had them out of order. "I'm so sorry Remus, it wasn't me, it was Lucius. He must have done something to me." Sirius said walking over to Remus and trying to hug him.

"No! Get away!" Remus shouted as her pushed Sirius away. "Just leave me alone."

_The memories changed and it was of James and Sirius talking. Harry looked over to where the real Severus, Remus, and Sirius were standing in the memories. He saw Severus holding Remus, and a very guilty looking Sirius._

"James I swear I didn't do that to him." Sirius whined.

"Yeah, right, Sirius. You body just moved on its own." James said sarcasm lacing his words.

As Sirius was about to respond Lucius and another Slytherin walked by them and they caught some of their conversation. "Yeah, I put the Imperius curse on him and made him rape the werewolf." Lucius said smirking as he continued to walk.

"I told you." growled Sirius and he turned and walked away from his friend.

_Memory change._

"Remus!" James called as Remus was making his way up the stairs to their dorm; he continued walking as he knew James was following him. Remus stopped as James entered the dorm room and called out for him again.

"What James?" Remus asked wearily it looked like James had been running to find him for some time.

"He wasn't lying to you Remus." James said as he bubbled over trying to catch his breath.

"What are you talking about? What he wasn't in control of his own actions?" Remus asked sarcastically with a wave of his hand like he was dismissing the idea.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying Remus." James said standing back at his full height.

"What are you talking about James? You saw it with your own eyes!" Remus yelled at him.

"Yeah and I also heard with my own ears Lucius talking in the corridor about how he put the Imperius curse on Sirius and made him rape you." James said with a pained look on his face. "Remus, I know he hurt you, but it wasn't him who wanted to do that." James said almost pleadingly.

Remus looked extremely frightened but also extremely angry as he spoke "Lucius did do it." He growled."

James flinched. "Wow you and Sirius both growl extremely real like." He said with a shudder.

_Memory Change. _

"I actually did it." Lucius told Severus as they walked by the Black lake.

"What you'd do with him under the curse?" Severus asked lightly interested.

Lucius looked like he was about to respond when Remus came up to him pointing his wand at him, with James and Sirius following him. "You evil son of a." Remus growled so low it was almost silent.

Lucius smiled a cold smile and pulled out his wand and aimed it at Remus which granted him with two more wands in his face. "I see you figured it out?" Lucius asked with cold laughter lacing his voice.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sirius spat back at him. _If looks could kill Harry thought._

"Yeah I am. Using your body, Black, to make the werewolf's life a living hell? Yeah that's my definition of enjoyment." Lucius said with an arrogant smile.

"Cocky as always." James snarled.

"You did what?" Severus asked Lucius coldly also aiming his wand at the blonde.

"Did you not catch it the first time Snape?" Lucius snarled at Severus. "I made Black rape Lupin. Understand it now?" Lucius said slowly like he was talking to a deaf person.

"Oh I understood it the first time." Severus said stepping to the front of Lucius. "I also know from my muggle upbringing that is vile to do something like that." Severus said in a scarily cold but full of emotion tone. "Sectumsempra" Severus said hatefully.

As Lucius laid there in his own blood and whimpers of pain escaping his lips Sirius asked in suspicion "You did that for us?"

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Remus." Severus said with a glare towards Sirius.

"Why?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Because when those two." He said motioning to James and Sirius. "We're always bullying me, you made them stop. This is me trying to repay you for all those times. Severus said with a small sad smile at Remus.

~~~~~~~~  
>Hiya guys… sorry for the Loooong wait. But it's done now… I hope this kind of help answer the question on how Severus and Remus became so friendly. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks for reading this probably awkward chapter. Leave a review or message me what you thought of it! :) 3 you guys!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was curled up on the couch as Severus was still holding Remus, they had moved to the armchair that sat across from the couch Harry was sitting on. Sirius was pacing behind the couch still looking extremely guilty. Nobody had spoken since they came out of the pensive and it looked like no one was going to break the silence.

Harry saw Remus move from the chair he had been sharing with Severus. He walked over to Harry and sat down and wrapped his arms around harry in an embrace. Harry curled into Remus's side and started shaking with silent tears. "Shh, cub, everything is okay, hun." Remus whispered in Harry's ear as he rubbed his back with one hand and his side with the other. Severus glared at Sirius as he let out a quiet moan at seeing his mate in a protective mode. Sirius quieted immediately at the glare he received from Severus and backed away from the couch and continued his pacing after sending an innocent look back at Severus. "Harry, do you want to talk about anything?" Remus asked still quietly but loud enough for the others in the room to hear, even Sirius who instead of pacing along the back of the couch took to pacing away from the couch then back toward them.

"How did you get over it, Remus, how do you forgive him?" Harry asked quietly if it wasn't for Remus's enhanced hearing he probably wouldn't have caught what Harry had said.

"Cub, I don't know what to tell you. I mean I knew after that it wasn't really Sirius who had done it. Yeah, it took me some time to get over being scared of being near him physically, but I knew he didn't mean any of it to happen. Your situation is different. He wasn't under the Imperius curse, he was himself, but he wasn't completely with it at the time. I think you first need to understand that he didn't mean to do that to you. Then you need to forgive him; then he has to gain your trust. And that probably won't be easy, but if you both want to repair your relationship I think you guys can work things out." Remus said softly moving his hand from Harry's side to run it thought the boy's hair as he locked gazes with his lover as he stopped pacing at his words looking straight back at Remus with eyes full of regret. Remus cocked his head toward Harry silently telling him to come say something to the small teen.

Sirius glanced at Severus who was still glaring at him warningly then back at Remus and Harry. Remus looked at him expectantly, where Harry was unaware to this exchange between the three adults. Sirius sighed with a thoughtful look on his face. He stood still for a few moments before walking around the couch and crouching down in front of Harry and Remus. "Harry…" Sirius started out nervously. "Harry, I'm truly sorry for what I did to you. It should have never happened, and it will never happen again. I wasn't in the right mind. I was stuck thinking about being in Azkaband and was looking for Remus to be a distraction." Sirius said the last part quietly but both of the males in front of him heard but Severus didn't and just looked confused by the shocked expressions on their faces. Harry's head had shot up and he looked wide eyed at Sirius's confession, but also looked like he finally had an explanation for what had been done. Remus had a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"I see how it is." Remus said untangling himself from Harry and walking out of the room and up the stairs. Sirius flinched when they heard a door slam from up stairs.

Severus stood up and walked to the door way that lead to the stairs before stopping and turning back to Sirius. "You really need to get you mind straightened out. Remus might still see the good in you, but that won't last long if you continue to mess up." Severus turned on his heel and walking up the stairs. Sirius growled and Harry watched him warily as his godfather walked out into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Leave a review or P.M. me what you thought! Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait. I really don't know where this story is heading anymore but I shall continue to work on it! I'd love to hear from you! 3 ~Samie-Kat~<p> 


	10. Dreaded AN

Okay guys I know this will get your hopes up after a year of no activity... but this is not an update. I'm sorry I have not updated this story at all. I read it over several times, and with so many mistakes due to me not having a plan as where this story was going I did not feel like I could continue. So I have decided to edit my previous chapters. After that is done I will hopefully continue with this story. I hope I did not loose a lot of followers/supporters due to my absence. I love you guys.

~Samie-Kat~


End file.
